Kagome and Inuyasha forever!
by Plush Appeal
Summary: Kagome hasn't seen Inu. for a year and when she finally does he is engaged! we can't have this can we?!!
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1 The star of War  
  
I don't understand why I, a deserving talented beautiful author, doesn't own Inuyasha. I just don't. I would make some really great episodes. But I don't have that privilege so.don't sue me cause I am not trying to steal any ideas. But two characters are mine! Hahaha!!  
  
Kagome sat staring out her window. IT had been a year since she had seen Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and with a deep breath remember very little detail about him, his smell, the texture of his hair . . . She wanted to be with him, but she wasn't sure she could bring herself to tell him how she felt. After all she really had no business in the past now that they had collected the shikon shards and assembled them in to the full form of the shikon no tama. Naraku had been defeated and not even Shippo need her after he had found his mate Kay-Kate. She looked back on her adventures and decided that the way he had protected her was proof enough that he loved her. He hadn't come to see her after there last fight exactly one year ago. Of course it was over something menial but the stubbornness had kept them from speaking or seeing each other for a year! Kagome looked herself over in the mirror. She had changed a lot in appearance. Boys in her school who weren't in love with her now were but of course they weren't anything in comparison to Inuyasha. She brushed her long black hair and adjusted her yellow sundress around her curves. She was ready to see what she had been longing to see for so long . . .  
  
  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and was surprised to see Miroku and some woman proceeding to .um. well lets just say they were proceeding. Kagome blushed a violent red as she ordered the "nasty leech" off his friend. Miroku turned around a little too fast and fell over his self uncovering another blushing woman, Sango. Kagome sat down hard as she proceeded to laugh. "Lady Kagome! You should not be here," Miroku stuttered. Kagome stopped laughing as she stood up. Miroku goggled over her as she addressed Sango, "Why shouldn't I be here?" She looked hurt. But the two naked lovers didn't get a chance to answer as a very angry dog demon appeared.  
  
He had been walking fast so fast that he almost fell when he came to a stop. She was here. He looked her over and his heart began to break. "It's been a year Inuyasha . . . "She stated. "I have kept up with the time." His voice wavered but stayed firm. "Inuyasha, I came here because I missed you," Kagome looked at her friends, "I missed all of you, but Inuyasha the most. Inuyasha, I think I love you . . ." She allowed her voice to trail off. Inuyasha was sure he looked shocked as he forced him self to close his mouth. He opened it again to reply that he loved her but his new woman came from behind and all he could say was, "Kagome, I would like to introduce to you my soon to be mate Myan."  
  
Myan's voice carried across the clearing like a gun going off, "Hello Sango, Miroku I see you took my advice! And who is this? What is she wearing? How Kinky!!" Kagome tugged at the bottom of her dress and looked Myan up and down. "I am Kagome. Should I spell it, you don't look to smart? I think I will any ways. K-a-g-o-m-e. Ka-go-me!" Myan looked Kagome a replied the best she could in her state of shock, "What exactly are you here for?!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha for release, for him to tell her it was a joke but none came. "I didn't come for anything," Kagome shouted. A tear glistened down her cheek. She could have turned and went home, but she headed for the village instead. She needed to talk to someone and she knew that she couldn't get that luxury at home. 


	2. The Start of the Cat Fight

Ch.2  
  
As Kagome Stalked off Inuyasha felt something broke inside of him. Maybe it was his heart, maybe it was his love for Myan. Suddenly every thing went clear and he could see Myan wasn't what he wanted. All along Myan was a placement for Kagome! His head was spinning. He closed his eyes and opened them hoping to see Kagome. His disappointment swelled at the thought of mating with Myan (she wasn't that pretty). He looked at Myan, "Myan?" No answer. "Myan?" He opened his eyes. She was gone.  
  
Myan didn't like that girl. She crossed her eyes as she thought of her. "KA-GO-ME!" Myan didn't want a smart ass like her in Inuyasha's village either. At this point in time she was following the girl and if that smart ass stopped to talk or breath or eat or ANYTHING she would take her aside and "give her a piece of Myan". (MYAN IS A DUMB HOE IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN BEAT KAGOME!! OF COURSE SHE WOULD STILL BE A HUSSIE EVEN IF SHE WAS QUITE ABOUT HER FEELINGS!!) ( In fact to put it bluntly she didn't care a thing for Kagome or that girls well being; In fact she didn't care a thing for Inuyasha's feelings either. Don't get her wrong, she was going to call everything off and she was on the way to tell him, but then she saw her confessing her love to HIM, her soon to be mate, and she just had to. Right now she had such jealously flowing through her veins just the thought of that tramp she was replacing made her want to scream. Yes in her mind Kagome had it in for her, and Kagome better watch out.  
  
Kagome looked desperately around the tiny village. Who could she talk to? What was she going to do? Despair washed over her as she thought of looking into Inuyasha's eyes, smelling his skin, the texture of his hair. She blocked out those thoughts. Those where the thoughts that brought her here. Those thoughts would break her heart. She looked around desperately. Then she saw her answer, her comfort. Shippo and his mate Kate-Kays sat on a swing tied to a big tree outside the village. Her heart melted when she saw them. They looked like two mismatched fuzzy dice hanging from the car rearview mirrors in her time. Shippo's red fur stood out against her white as they snuggled on the swing built for the size of a small human child. They where oblivious as she approached them. "Shippo," Kagome squeaked. The young fuzz ball poked its head up and in that child like matter squealed back, "KAGOME CHAN!!" He leapt up into her arms and nuzzled her neck. "Oh, Shippo! I'm so happy to see you!" She giggled as the soft fur tickled her skin. "I MISSED YOU KAGOME!" he whined. Then he pointed to Kate-Kays and continued, "But she took care of me . . ." His cheeks blushing a little. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt happiness come out in her laugh for the first time in weeks. *Years really* Kagome thought to herself. "Shippo," She started, "I am here to see Koga, do you know where he is?" Shippo looked confused then understanding as a very angry Myan tackled Kagome from behind.  
  
*Thank you so much for the idea of bringing Koga into this!! HE is like one of my favorite people. Thankyou again for all the nice reviews and if you want more to this story then you will give me LOTS OF NICE REVIEWS!!* 


	3. THE FIGHTS!

* Thank you for the help with the spelling I have never been good at that sort of thing!!*  
  
Ch.3 THE FIGHTS  
  
Kagome didn't quite register what was happening until Myan was on top of her. In reaction she had put her arms out in front of her to break her fall but ended up badly injuring her arm, possibly breaking it. Rage filled Kagome as vile thoughts filled her mind, "HOW DARE THAT BITCH STEAL MY MAN THEN COME AND JUMP ME FROM BEHIND!!" Kagome couldn't think straight all she knew is that she had been jumped by some stupid bitch and Shippo ran off with Kate-Kays. She picked herself up and dusted off her skirt, "What was that for?!" Myan scoffed and moved up in Kagome's face, "As if you don't know. I knew when I saw you that you were trying to steal MY man. It was obvious by the way you were dressed. I can spot sluts a mile away." Kagome could feel the heat rise to her face, "Oh, I suppose after work by their sides you are able to recognize one of the trade?" Myan's smile fell as she pushed Kagome once more, "Wanna Say that again?" "Wanna touch me again," Kagome braced herself. This time she would not be the one on the ground.  
  
Shippo knew that Myan was not the one for Inuyasha the first time he met her. He knew Kagome was that second he got to know both of them. If Kagome needed Kouga to get back with Inuyasha he would help! Kouga was easy to find and coax into coming but when they arrived the cat fight had turned into so much more . . .  
  
Kagome yanked Myan by the hair with such force that Myan fell to the ground. Kagome had been winning the fight so far and the only time she had hit the ground was when she had been tackled from behind. Myan was the kind of girl who thought all girls slapped but after dealing with blood thirsty youkai Kagome was just not that type of girl. She had Myan crying the first time she punched her. Kagome just wasn't taking it anymore and to tell you the truth something in her had just snapped. Kagome looked up when she heard footsteps approaching, hoping it was Inuyasha come to help his bruised and battered soon to be wife. It was Kouga and so she smiled and waved politely as she continued to beat the hell out of Myan.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga called from a few feet away. She looked up confused. Suddenly she went down. The nasty looking red head on the ground which had to be Myan had grabbed Kagome by the knees and thrown her to the ground. Kagome clutched her arm and squeaked in pain. Kouga felt anger seething in his body. He ran to where the girls where fighting and proceeded to pull the dirty girls off each other. He turned to Myan and with a fierce look in his eyes started screaming at her, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY KAGOME! YOU ARE TO LOW, TO FILTHY, TO N-A-S-T-Y, TO TOUCH MY KAGOME! HOW DARE YOU!" Kouga's was too much for Myan and the foolish girl slumped in his arms. Kouga disgusted that he was holding such an undeserving being pushed her away. Myan slumped against the tree as she watched helplessly Kouga pick Kagome in his arms and comfort her, his anger now turned to what was so clear love.  
  
Inuyasha had watched the whole fight and found it all very amusing. When he saw Kagome get hurt, though, his heart began beating faster. He jumped down from his spot in his tree and started over there. He was almost there when Kouga appeared. He watched helplessly as Kouga broke up the fight dealt with the obvious trash in this story. He watched as Kagome clung to Kouga for support. He saw what no one else seemed to notice. Kouga smelling and taking in Kagome's sent. He had done it plenty of times his self but now it made him swell with anger. How dare he smell his woman!! He stalked out into the clearing with only one thought on his mind, kicking Kouga's ass.  
  
Kagome saw him first. She saw his expression. She saw his hate. She saw his pain. She felt crushed, what had she done? Kagome felt tears slide down her cheeks as she slid away from Kouga. Kagome approached Inuyasha but he didn't see her. He refused to register her being there. He wanted Kouga. He wanted Kouga dead. Kagome turned on her heel and screamed to Kouga, "Kouga leave he will and can kill you!!" Kagome looked in shock as Kouga went to meet his challenger. Her heart breaking, she knew she had to stop them. She had to stop them. If Kouga was to die, she wouldn't know what to do. If Inuyasha was killed Kagome couldn't live. Her fate sealed, she walked in between the two. She closed her eyes and hopped that her screams would be enough.  
  
The fight started quickly. It was fast paced and hard to follow. Kagome would have said "sit" but she knew Kouga would take that chance to administer a match making blow. She cried her selfish tears, and did the only thing she could think of. She walked in front of a blow.  
  
Her body seemed to hang in the air. Inuyasha out of his trance was hit with the shocked that he might have killed his only love. Kouga was hit with the grim satisfaction in knowing , or hoping, that Kagome would chose him after being hit like that from Inuyasha, and Kagome, poor Kagome knew to stay away from the light as she stopped breathing and her blood poured like the rain.  
  
( OH I AM SO MEAN! I FEEL YOUR PAIN!! PLEASE SEND REVIEWS AND I WILL WRITE YOU MORE!! ( 


	4. Kagome and Inuyasha forever

Ch.4 Kagome and Inuyasha forever  
  
Kagome was dreaming. She was standing in a field and the air smelled sweet. Her skirt was gently tapping the back of her thighs as the wind blew. The sky was blue and she felt calm. She liked this place it was very peaceful. All of a sudden a woman in a white dress appeared. "Welcome child," the woman said in a melodic tone. Kagome smiled she automatically liked this woman as well, she seemed kind. "Hello," Kagome replied, "um.pardon me for asking, but where am I?" The woman laughed. Her laugh echoed around the empty field giving Kagome the feeling she wasn't the only lost soul here.  
  
"You, my dear, are about to join your Kami. But you aren't quite there yet. It is your choice whether or not you want to stay. So tell me now child yes or no." The woman's eyes were kind. Kagome looked around. The field seemed everlasting, wild flowers dotted the vast plain and butterflies were playing in the warm breeze. Kagome wanted to stay. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth to say what she wanted most at that moment . . . yes.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's bruised and bleeding body. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks. Kouga was looking smug and content in a corner. "Why are you smiling?!" Sango screamed at him shrilly. Kouga looked shocked for a second then contained his composer, "She is sure to pick me now. Look what the stupid dog demon did." Inuyasha let out a pain and rage filled howl as his head sung in his hands. Sango ran over to Kagome's motionless body, "Fool," she whispered, "she won't choose either of you. She isn't breathing." A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to Kouga. He looked shocked, crushed. There are thousands of words to describe how both the demons felt at this point in time but only one to describe what Kouga did at that moment, cowardly. Kouga stood up shakily took a deep breath and ran for his life. (I DON'T BLAME HIM, AFTER INUYASHA GAINED HIS COMPOSURE HE WOULD BE ONE DEAD DOG!)  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and his lover looked shocked. Then offered to get help. They too ran, they ran for different reasons but that wasn't what Kagome needed. Help couldn't reach her now. Inuyasha knew that. His heart breaking he took her hand. "Kagome, I couldn't say it before. I'm sorry you didn't hear it when you were with us. I love you, Kagome. I wanted you to be my mate. I wanted you to love me. I wanted to be able to hold you in my arms, I wanted to smell your sent in my clothes. I wanted to be near you always . . . I love you. I always have . . ." Inuyasha stared at the sky. His heart broken, his love gone. As the sun went down it seemed to take away his world as well. Darkness clouded his heart. His howl echoed in the dense forest.  
  
Kagome said yes when she heard a strange howl. It was much louder then the woman's voice and drowned out her reply to the woman's question. Words followed the howl and the echoed even louder. "Always and forever! I love you I will always love you Kagome. You are beautiful and I love you! Kagome, I couldn't say it before. I'm sorry you didn't hear it when you were with us. I love you, Kagome. I wanted you to be my mate. I wanted you to love me. I wanted to be able to hold you in my arms, I wanted to smell your sent in my clothes. I wanted to be near you always . . . I love you. I always have . . ." Kagome was stunned. The woman looked shocked, "Quick before we are interrupted what was your answer?" Kagome thought hard.~ This place seems perfect, but it is missing something~ she thought. "I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU KAGOME!" the howl was back. It broke her heart to hear it, she couldn't remember why though. She searched her memories, then it cam to her. Inuyasha. She thought more and decided. He had been a jerk and she wanted to punishment. She wanted to stay. She opened her eyes to the woman's heavenly face, "I would love to stay, but I don't want to be anywhere Inuyasha isn't."  
  
The field turned dark and Kagome found her self back down looking up at the stars. Inuyasha whimpering beside her. "Inuyasha?" He looked up, his face red and wet. "Inuyasha, I love you too," she whispered. He smiled and picked her up delicately. On the way back to the village he explained Myan and how she was just a back up. He explained how he loved her. Then asked her to be his mate. Kagome couldn't do anything but agree. Kagome couldn't turn down the one who brought her back from the dead. The new couple was so happy they didn't even notice Myan crumpled on the side of the trail until she spoke, "Inuyasha! Heeelllllllppppp me!" She called and tried to crawl over to them. Kagome smiled down at her. "eww. Inuyasha what is she wearing? Who is she and what does she want?" Kagome made a face, "She smells bad!" Inuyasha doing everything to please kept walking, Kagome close to his chest. Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder "bye bitch" she said with a wink.  
  
Kagome fell asleep in his arms, and when they got to the village and found Kadae he was forced to put her down. He was now sitting in his tree looking out at the stars. A contented smile spread across his face. His jacket smelled of Kagome . . . :)  
  
  
  
Oh see I am not that horrible((( Please give me nice reviews. :(((: 


	5. Ch 5

Ch.5 Reoccurrences  
  
Kagome felt overwhelming happiness that night. She couldn't sleep as she tossed on her futon. She wanted to stay awake so she could live for this moment, breathe in the sweet air, and contently stare at the lighting bugs. Then again she wanted to sleep so she could dream of Inuyasha and all the things to come ;).  
  
Inuyasha wasn't going to sleep. He had already decided. He sat in tree with the moon as his only light. All he wanted was to sit here, gaze at the lighting bugs, and smell his jacket which now smelled like Kagome. His woman. He smiled a dreamy smile and felt happiness swell in his heart. He closed his eyes.  
  
Myan was pissed. She hated how they got the last laugh on her. She despised everything about the both of them. Now they would really get it. Rage radiated off of her as she walked through Inuyasha's forest. A growl broke the silence behind her she turned around to come face to face with a western youki. "You smell of Inuyasha," the demon's voice was raspy and broken. Myan shivered as she spoke, "I fought with him. I want to kill him. He is only a hanyou. You kill him for me and you can have the shikon no tama from his woman." She smiled. "You," the demon replied, "are useful. I like your ideas. You can be with me." Myan shivered with delight, "anything for the murder of Inuyasha and his woman."  
  
  
  
Kagome was staring in to the vast darkness when a cold hand grabbed her from behind. Kagome shrieked as another hand found its place covering her mouth. A voice she wished to block out rang in her ears like a gun going off . . .  
  
Inuyasha's nice, interesting dream was shattered when Kagome's shriek broke the silence in his forest. He stood up so quickly he almost lost his balance. He soon found his self running. Trees flew past him and soon it felt like his feet weren't even touching the ground. He kept running until he reached Kagome's hut. The roof was gone. A note carelessly placed at the front of the hut caught Inuyasha's attention.  
  
*We have your woman . . . This is what happens to people who treat other bad, Poor puppy. Oh well. If you want her back come and see me. I assure you your nose can find the sent of your lovers blood, you can trail us that way. Always and Forever- Myan and Boo  
  
Inuyasha wasn't that shocked to see Myan's name on the paper, but who was this "boo" guy? He was worried for Kagome and tried to concentrate, but the humorous thought of Myan only being able to find a youki boyfriend named boo was very funny to him. 


	6. Kidnap

Ch.6 Kidnap  
  
Kagome was being carried on a back of a giant yokai. Kagome knew very little of her captors but she did know that Myan was with this "thing" which called itself Boo. At first Kagome thought that Myan planed to kill her when she rudely woke Kagome from her daydream and tied her wrist and ankles. Kagome about cried when Myan raised the knife to her throat, the slit wasn't that deep and she hadn't hit a vein but a lot of blood was pouring from the wound, and from her old wounds which had once again been ripped opened.  
  
She was in a great deal of pain and every time the great western yokai moved it made her wince with pain. Myan on the other hand thought this was very funny and was slowly taking her revenge on Kagome by throwing sticks and various other objects she picked up on the way at Kagome. Kagome refused to let Myan see her cry so she did the only thing she could, give in to the pain, drifting into a deep sleep she dreamed that she was safe with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was on their trail but was having great difficulty catching up. This boo character had a lead on him plus he was fast. Inuyasha was sick, he smelled Kagome's blood in the air and his heart beat faster. The smell intoxicated him made him want to kill the bastard Boo. He wanted to kill, but while he was killing would Kagome be safe? Not just from Myan and Boo but from him?  
  
Myan smiled as they went farther into the cave where Boo lived. This was a good attack point for them, Boo knew the way around the dark caverns, and Inuyasha didn't. Boo stopped suddenly tossing Myan and Kagome to the ground. Kagome screamed in pain and her torn body hit the stone floor. Myan landed hard but was in better condition then Kagome.  
  
Myan turned angry, "What was that for?" She sputtered. Boo looked her up and down numbly. I have decided that no human is worth mating with, I will eat you both so to gain strength to fight Inuyasha. He picked Myan up as she stood dumbfounded. "Your hate will drive me to a victory." He licked the side of her face, "You don't taste that good though, Lets try you!" He pulled Kagome closer to him her frail body leaving a spatter of blood on the ground. He licked her stomach where most of her blood was coming from. The yokai's saliva seeped into he wounds and a sharp sting enveloped her body. Awakened from her dream she let out a scream that shattered Inuyasha's heart.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated!! Please review!! 


	7. What happened to Kagome

Ch. 7 What happened to Kagome?  
  
Kagome's body ached as Boo sat her down on the ground, his eyes where wide and his body shook as though he had seen something terrible. She didn't understand his reaction nor did she understand what had just happened to her. She felt stronger, and the pain that flowed through her body had now become a dull numbness that was slowly seeping through her veins. Her excitement made this sensation spread even faster. She was confused, though; In fact she was straight out dumb founded to why her body was acting so strange. She thought about the events that had just taken place, starting with Boo licking her. . .  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Warmth had enveloped her as a bright light encircled her and Boo. The light shone strongly hurting her eyes. She closed them and felt a new sensation, like she was flying. Her body was slowly healing almost, her legs a little less shaky. Her breath steadier, she wasn't afraid. The beast part about it was: She knew while she was feeling revitalized Boo was hurting, and She felt that she wasn't alone either.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Kagome felt something inside of her awaken with the return of her memory. Her hands shook and a new fear filled her. What had saved her from the fate that Boo had decided for her? A sick realization passed through her. She had doubted Inuyasha. In that moment, when Boo clutched her frail bleeding body she had feared that he wouldn't find her, that he would not succeed in protecting her life. Driven by her fears, anger, and her pain she woke something inside of her; Kikyo. The old miko's power had arisen in her, yet stole what she had wanted the most.  
  
She had wanted to live, so life was granted to her. Kikyo moved one of her arms. A smile was played across the face that would be a frown. Kikyo was inside her body, inside her mind. Kagome cried and fought with no results. Kikyo guided her body easily and gracefully. Kagome looked out her eyes, and could smell Boo's breathe, but she couldn't scream through her lips, use her legs to run, or cover her face to shield tears. Kikyo was in control. The pain was gone, but then again it was greater then ever as Kikyo banished Kagome into the incoherent realms of the mind.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. A new smell blocked his senses. Kikyo? Where? Her smell mixed a lingered with Kagome's. Inuyasha felt his heart drop. He started running once more till he had found his destination, Boo's cavern. He walked into the dark cave, not fearing the monster or Myan, but the one he once loved, and the omen she brought. To his surprise the only ones there who where there were Kagome, A shaken Myan, and a very frightened Boo. Kagome stood smiling in a corner, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," a sultry voice escaped Kagome's lips. A growl arose in Inuyasha's throat, "What have you done?" Kikyo's laugh echoed in the cavern her smile wider, "I didn't do anything! This is all a sick turn of fate. You see she wished to be alive, and the only way she could do that at the moment was to use my powers, In doing so the parts of my soul in her attached to hers. Because her will power was weak at the time I took over." Kikyo's eyes sparkled as she explained, "It is nice to see what you lover thinks. Did you know she doubted you? That she thought you couldn't protect her? You even almost killed her," Kikyo laughed again, "What a mess you have made."  
  
Kagome's legs shook. Kikyo looked down surprised before she collapsed. Inuyasha ran forward before remembering that it was Kikyo. A pain ripped through him but he contained himself. "Looks like I am leaving," Kikyo chocked. Her gaze drifted. Blood appeared at the corner of her mouth. Kagome was back. Her breathing uneven and rough she looked up at the pain stricken face of her lover, "Forgive me." Inuyasha looked at the small body collapsed at his feet. This was his Kagome, but now when he saw her he felt resentment. She had been afraid of him?  
  
Once more Inuyasha picked up the crumbled, unconscious body of a loved one and carried them back the village. 


	8. Ch 8 Kagome vs Kikyo The Start of Strugg...

Ch.8  
  
After that fatal fight for survival Kikyo made her appearance much more often. Inuyasha made himself impossible to find leaving Kadea to take care of the two fighting spirits. When Kikyo appear she could make Kagome's body move and for awhile it seemed as though Kagome was healing because of Kikyo being inside of her, but as soon as Kikyo was to tired to go on anymore the blood would appear and Kagome's helpless body would collapse wherever Kikyo left it. Sometimes just to spite the love that was between Inuyasha and Kagome Kikyo would possess Kagome just to make sure that when she left Kagome would be stranded in a river or a forest. It pained Inuyasha to carry Kagome's broken body from wherever Kikyo left it.  
  
A few weeks turned into months and months into a year, but Kikyo refused to leave the new body she had inhabited. Inuyasha grew impatient and though he despised to call on the delinquent monk for help he knew he had to do something. The Monk argued though that if he were to take the actions necessary to split the two apart that he couldn't control who would stay in Kagome's body and even if Kagome where to stay if she would survive. The tension mounted up, even Kikyo stopped talking. She just kept walking around the village, aimlessly.  
  
*Once more Kagome was dreaming, at least it seemed like a dream; The kind where she was just floating. She could see everyone and where they where but she couldn't touch them; she opened her mouth and let out a scream.*  
  
Pain filled her, she was in the real world again. In Inuyasha's arms. In her comma like state she couldn't tell him that he shouldn't worry, that she loved him, she wouldn't die as long as he believed in her, and that she was awake. She mustered all her strength and with everything in her slowly stroked Inuyasha's arm before blacking out.  
  
Inuyasha stopped after feeling a brush on his arm. "Kikyo?" No, he answered himself. It couldn't be, he could still smell Kagome's blood. "Kagome was awake?" For the first time in weeks his heart seemed to beat. With his pace quickened he walked toward the village, with Kagome fighting, she would come back.  
  
Should I write more? Or does this suck? Thank you for all the nice reviews! They make me feel special! j/k lol!! 


	9. Revival

A/n: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated. Due to family problems I have been unable to tear my self away from the soap opera that is my life ;)  
  
  
  
Ch.9 Revival  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome's torn body. He saw her face and her naked body. He saw her flinch as he bandaged her broken limbs. She was there, but she wasn't. He glanced at the completed Shikon no Tama around her neck, like the precious jewel an unseen battle was being fought inside her. Miroku looked at Kagome, past her beauty and saw what wasn't skin deep. She could fight in there for eternity and never win. Unless Inuyasha took the risk of losing her, he would lose her for sure.  
  
*Kagome was floating again, but she wasn't alone. She could feel Kikyo's presence beside her. She turned to confront her rival, but before she could speak Kikyo addressed her. "Why won't you give up?" A pain cut through Kagome as she began to fall. It was just like the flying sensation but it was clear that Kagome was falling now. It was much darker now and her confidence was lowered. She looked below her and she felt her heart stop. She could see the ground, and we all know, if you die in a dream, you might never wake. *  
  
Miroku gasped as he sensed Kagome's breath stopping. He reached franticly for her pulse and began to panic when he couldn't find one. He yelled for Inuyasha as he quickly began finding the medicines that where her only chance of recovery.  
  
Inuyasha knew something was wrong and his suspicions where confirmed when Miroku's almost frantic voice came to his ears. He stood up and walked through the doors of the hut. Miroku looked up and in a pained voice said the words he had dread hearing, "We have to . . ." Inuyasha didn't mind doing the procedure, He just didn't want to do it with out Kagome's permission.  
  
He unbuttoned the top button of her blouse as Miroku and Kaede threw some leaves into a pot. He rubbed a sore on her neck, opening it and causing it to bleed. He hated the smell of her blood; it made him angry and week all at the same time. He began to feel dizzy as he collected some of her blood on his finger and gave it to Miroku to use as he saw fit. Kaede supplied some of Kikyo's blood and Inuyasha gave his. The decision would be simple. If Kagome loved Inuyasha as much as she said she did, then Kikyo would be repelled from Kagome's body, but it works both ways, If Kikyo longed to be with Inuyasha and Inuyasha felt the slightest wanting for Kikyo . . . All would be lost. The Ultimate test of fate. Will Inuyasha Past the Test? And what are the side effects? 


	10. Isn't it Enough to Love?

Ch.10 Is it Enough to Love?  
  
The test of faith, a dream of death, a presence felt. Tears fell like the rain as Kagome woke up. The day Kagome awoke was a dark one. Well, not necessarily dark but gray. Like a veil had covered the earth. A secret had been spread and a gasp from her lips was like a dream come true.  
  
Miroku watched the young woman with a sad look in his eyes. She had stopped breathing last night, and pronounced dead exactly three minutes ago. He looked away from the cold figure that lay beside him. He stayed with her like that, not looking, not touching, barely breathing. . . He watched everything but her. The rain fell hard making puddles around the hut. He thought about Inuyasha . . . poor Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree, his eyes closed. He tried to sit as still as possible so that the only movements he heard where the rain drops colliding with the foul earth around him. He felt the rough bark against his skin, smelled Kikyo's sent, strained for Kagome's fading one. He had faltered. He had wanted them both; Kikyo for his past, Kagome for his future; Crushed between he dealt with his grief. If anyone saw him in his tree they would have never know, his tears blended in with the rain as he took his shallow breaths. I give my breath to Kagome, he thought to himself. ..  
  
Miroku brought himself to look at his friend's body. He felt his heart stop. Her mouth parted, a shallow gasp escaped her now parted lips. A tear flowed freely from her eye. Miroku found himself crying as he stood over the crying girl. "Kagome?" He asked in a choked sob. The girl's tears fell like the rain, quick and hard. Miroku ran out of the hut into the rain, a smile on his face and his arms raised, "Inuyasha, She is awake!! She isn't dead!" He fell to his knees as happiness overwhelmed him. Lying awake in the rain never felt so good. Being alive never felt so good.  
  
Inuyasha broke his trance. His legs shook as he ran, one though echoed through his mind as he ran through the wet forest. He stepped out of the forest and stopped only to look at Miroku lying on the ground, rain running off his robes. He rolled over to look at Inuyasha, "She is alive." Inuyasha looked at the sky before stepping into the tent. Had fate turned? What is going on? His heart beat as he looked at the crying figure on the floor.  
  
Kagome's eyes where opened and searching. He walked in front of her gaze and reached for her. She smiled a weak smile and whispered the three words that she had never felt so strongly about, "I love you." She then dozed off into a deep sleep. Instead of flying or solitude she was in Inuyasha's arms, just like reality.  
  
To bad this isn't the end. I wish I could tell you they lived happily ever after. but the adventure isn't over with. What are the side effects? Will Kagome be displeased? Please read and review. 


End file.
